Together We Stand
by DedicatedWallflower
Summary: Screams, yells, I can hear them all. They're begging me to come back, to stay with them. I can't, he's gone. My boy with bread, shot, executed right before the eyes of all Panem, right before my eyes. Peeta is gone, and Finnick is there to step into Katniss' life, ready to change it forever. They are the forbidden couple, but forbidden love is always best.
1. Part One: Everything Lost

**I know, I know, you're probably wondering why I'm starting another story when I can barely keep up with my others!**

**The truth is, I love Katniss and Finnick together and it makes me really happy. So sorry Annie fans, I love her too!**

**Read, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay dedicated,**

**DedicatedWallflower**

Screams, yells, I can hear them all. They're begging me to come back, to stay with them. I can't, he's gone. My boy with bread, shot, executed right before the eyes of all Panem, right before my eyes.

His lips moved as the bullet hit him and he fell to the ground. I know he was whispering my name, I just know he was. The moment he was shot, I flung myself at the TV, punching through the screen, tearing my hands in the process. I couldn't feel it then, I can barely feel anything now.

I'm gone, drifting along in my own river of sorrow, wishing that everything was a dream and any second I am going to wake up with his arms around me, before the quell. We should be back at home. He should be in the kitchen smiling as he decorates a cake with delicate flowers. He never deserved this, and yet it happened, all because of my selfishness.

"Stay with me" someone orders me with a soft voice as arms encase me close to the person's body. I can tell by his salty smell that it is Finnick. I sob into his chest, not caring if I ruin one of the thirteen issued gray shirts.

"Boy, get her out of here" I can feel Haymitch give Finnick a gruff shove towards the door as more people rush into the command center.

I look around; Coin's smirk tells me she knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time before the great mockingjay broke.

Others rush in their uniforms. I catch a glimpse of Gale briefly as he runs past. Another rescue mission and more lost lives. When will we ever learn?

I drowning in my own sorrow again as my vision get splotchy and blacken. This was never supposed to happen, ever.

"_Katniss, come on" Peeta laughs and I can hear his heavy tread creaking over the floorboards of the first floor._

_My fingers separate the three sections of hair and make the braid my fingers have become so attuned to, effortlessly._

"_What's taking you so long, we're going to be late" he groans and his footsteps make their way up and into my, wait our, room._

_I smile and give myself a once over. At least I'm presentable._

"_You know the kids are waiting right?" his arms encircle my waist as he pulls me back and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead._

_As if on cue, two children come running into the room arguing no doubt._

"_Mommy, Pearl said she would let me have the arrows next but she didn't give them to me" my little boy comes running up to us and Peeta swiftly lets go much to the delight of the older girl standing in the doorframe._

"_Look kid, I told you you're still too young. Plus mom's taking me to hunt today" she yawns, acting bored. A skill she must have inherited from me._

_Peeta decides to take the role of peace maker and bends down next to him._

"_Mommy is taking Pearl to hunt today, but do you remember what we are doing Cinna?" he asks calmly and Cinna's eyes light up._

"_Frosting Mommy's birthday cake" he squeals and then claps his hand over his mouth like he has just spilled the biggest secret ever._

"_Way to ruin it all Cinna" Pearl groans leaving the room._

"_He didn't ruin it, you're father talks in his sleep" I smile down at Peeta who is still on his hands and knees next to Cinna._

_Suddenly, screams fill the house and my motherly instinct kicks in. _

"_Mom" Pearl is screaming as I race down the stairs to find her bloodstained body lying at the edge of the stairs._

_Cinna runs past me to his sister and blood starts pouring from him too. Then there is a gunshot and I look up just long enough to see Peeta drop over next to our kids._

"Katniss" I struggle against the soothing arms around me. For a second I swear they are Peeta's but then I remember the horrid day that just passed and I know they can't be. Peeta is dead.

"Peeta" I cry out still throwing wild kicks and punches at the person whose arms are wrapped tightly around me trying to dodge the struggling.

I'm on a bed, I figure that much out, a hospital one most likely. The same person who carried me here is holding me in their lap. Finnick.

"Katniss, shh it was just a dream" he hangs onto me tighter. He must be struggling too by the way he holds his face.

His eyes are squeezed shut tightly. Every few seconds, a stray tear floats down his face and drops onto the top of my head.

"Annie" I whisper and he stiffens around me.

He lost his sister, crazy Annie. He loved her more than anything that walked the planet. He protected her from the world, and everything in it. He tried so hard to be the big brother she needed. In the end, nothing got past the capitol and she was captured.

"Katniss, please don't" he responds and his body trembles a little when I lean down and rest my head on his leg.

Peeta runs through my head as I lay and try to sleep. Why does everything good have to be taken in this world?


	2. Part One:Living to Die

**Yes, the dream of Peeta was only a dream; she never actually had children or lived with him like that for that matter! Sorry for the slight confusion!**

**Also, thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I have a question, answer it in the reviews!**

**Would you like me to update daily with shorter chapters, or weekly with longer chapters? You decide!**

**Don't own THG**

**DedicatedWallflower**

I can't remember the last time I ate, it must have been days ago, and judging by the way my clothes hang limply off my body I know I'm right.

My fire is gone, gone with Peeta. He must have taken it all with him when he died. It's like I can't see anymore. There is no light in this world. I am left in darkness. Nobody can fathom just how terrible I feel. This is all my fault, the lives that have been lost from this rebellion. The berries, my stupid decision, ruined so many people's lives.

I've been locked in a hospital room since I lost it, no one in and no one out. I'm sure Coin is enjoying watching the great mockingjay crash and burn, that was always her plan, right?

Peeta is gone; I can't help but think of him every waking moment. I don't know if I loved him like everyone thought, but I know he was always special in more ways than one to me. He was there to calm the nightmares when sleep evaded me. He was there bringing me slowly back to the way things were before daddy died. He was _my _boy with bread.

The door opens jolting me out of my thoughts as I look into the sea green eyes before me.

"You haven't eaten anything" he sighs looking down at the trays, full of good food, that sit in stacks on the floor.

"I'm not very hungry" I whisper as he takes the tray from this morning off of the small table next to my bed.

"You have to eat Katniss" he whispers trying to coax a bite of meat into my mouth. I keep my lips pressed tightly shut and he puts the plate back down.

"How long has it been" he sternly looks down at my frazzled figure.

"I haven't slept since the night he was shot" I look away from him like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Nightmares?" he raises an eyebrow at me, maybe I should just open up to Finnick. After all he went through the games and much more when he was even younger than me.

"They never stop" I whisper playing with a loos string on the dirty hospital gown.

"It doesn't get any better" he takes my hands into his own before his green eyes are locked in with mine.

"What happens then?" I ask slowly through the tears forming in my eyes.

"You learn things that keep your mind off of the bad during the day, and at night, you learn to cope" he shakes his head looking at the ground "but it never gets easier, and I can understand why. We live while every one of the people that haunt us had to die."

"Why did they do this to us Finnick" I whisper in a barely audible voice, looking back into his eyes.

"To make us stronger" he responds as he pulls me into a deep hug.

I know that isn't the real reason, but it makes me feel a little bit better, knowing that it is making me stronger. I will fight for what I believe in, and the games have given me the strength to do it.

I find myself dozing off with Finnick again as he steadily rubs my throbbing head and stiff back.

"_Peeta" I scream throwing myself at the television as he comes into view. _

_He's tied up, his strong hands behind his back, and his ankles loosely together in chains. He looks like a criminal, I half expect Caesar to come onto the stage with one of his cheesy jokes, but he never does._

_What I see next makes my blood boil. A man with a gun walks straight up on stage, he stands behind Peeta, one hand on the trigger he waits a second and I grab onto the sides of the television, shaking it with my trembles as Peeta whispers my name._

_Then the gun, oh the gun. Its shot manages to stay in my head for eternity, ringing out over and over as my screams are washed away by the sounds of the others in the room._

"_Peeta" I shove a hand that tries to pull me away from the television._

"Katniss, wake up, it was only a dream" someone is shaking me, and for a second I actually fathom up enough hope in me to think that it's Peeta, but it isn't. It's not possible.

"Peeta" I call out for him again, struggling against the arms that hold me tight to a chest. The room is so dark I can't even see my own hands as they struggle with the person holding me.

"Shh, no, calm down" the soothing voice comes again as I lean my head into my captor's chest. He smells just like sea water, and the ocean; Finnick.

I take in my surroundings. I don't think I'm in the hospital anymore. The room is dark; only one small light eerily illuminates the room around me and Finnick. The bed is pushed up against the far wall and a small nightstand is sitting right up next to it. Other than a dresser, there isn't much more to the dark room.

Finnick must sense my uncertainty and quietly whispers "It's my room, doesn't look much like a home does it" he laughs, but it isn't a happy laugh, it's a dark one. His laugh sends a chill through my body as I look up at him still trembling from the dream. What he does next surprises me the most.

Finnick starts to sing slowly; with his eyes closed he sings me a lullaby that must be from his district.

_Somewhere beneath the blue sky_

_A bird sings with the sound of the wind_

_Come set me free_

_The little bird sings_

_The little bird fly's far away _

_He knows a change is here _

_There's no need to fear_

_Somewhere beneath the sky _

_A little bird sings_

And then, slowly but surely, I find sleep encompassing me.

No nightmares.

**Wow, this is awesome! I love all of you who reviewed and added this story to your alerts!**

**So let's do the same thing and review again!**


	3. Part One: Screams of Yesterday

**The italics are bolded.**

**I am currently looking for a Beta for this story, so if you are interested please contact me and tell me so; I really would like to have someone to double check over my work because I am always finding silly little mistakes when I read it over.**

**Don't own THG! **

**DedicatedWallflower**

_Sunlight, I can feel it as it warms the chilled skin of my arms. It's been so long since I felt this wonderful sensation._

_Laughter, I can hear it ringing out as I open my eyes. _

"_Well, what do you know, sleeping beauty is awake" his voice warms me to the core. I thought I would never hear his sweet smooth voice ever again, but here we are in the middle of the meadow, his blue eyes sparkling like the sea._

"_Mommy, I got you a flower" my little boy's voice carries to me in the wind from where he runs to me on his still chubby legs._

"_It's beautiful Cinna; do you know what kind of flower that is?" I ask taking him in my arms as we both stare at the flower in his small hands._

"_It's a Primrose" Pearl butts in from the picnic blanket, her hands working at the tedious task of carving an arrow out of a small stick._

"_Good Sweetie" Peeta gives her a warm pat on the back that she shrugs away from. She's so much like me it hurts._

"_Dad, I'm not five anymore. I would like it if you could graduate to a new name" she hisses getting up to shoot her new arrow into the tree, sighing when it doesn't go perfectly straight._

"_Let me see it Pearl" I call out and she gives Peeta a smirk._

"_See dad, mom just calls me Pearl, why can't you?" she snaps handing me the arrow._

"_Because you'll always be my baby girl" he croons, laughing as he expression morphs into her signature glare._

"_I'm sorry I asked" she plops down on the soft grass next to me._

"_See" I point to a spot on the arrow that needs to be trimmed down a small bit "it's not completely balanced on each side, trim it down there and it should work" I hand the arrow back over and she starts carving away again._

"_Momma" I look down at Cinna who must have been patiently waiting for the conversation to end so that he can talk._

"_Yes Cinna?"_

"_Is this the plant Aunty Prim was named after" I smile at his newfound discovery._

"_Good Cinna, it is the flower Aunty was named after. I was named after a plant too" I smile as his eyes light up._

"_Don't get too excited there Cinna, Katniss plants are ugly" Peeta tries to hide a laugh as Cinna looks up at me._

"_I don't think mommy is ugly" Cinna's bottom lip trembles as I reach over to smack Peeta._

"_Oh Cinna daddy is joking. No go play with Pearl" I smile pushing him gently off my lap._

_He runs off along the meadow, its sprinkled with all kinds of flowers. Days like these it looks the most beautiful._

"_You know, for a Katniss plant, you're actually quite beautiful" Peeta whispers gently pulling me close to him._

My happy dream world crashes down around me as I look up at the sight in front of me.

"Haymitch, she's sleeping, leave her be" Finnick glares trying to push Haymitch out the door. It reeks of alcohol in the room.

"Well charming, this is important" Haymitch isn't going to leave without seeing me.

"Her rest is important too, do you really want to wake her up from the first peaceful sleep she's had since the- incident?" Finnick's words strike Haymitch in his soft spot, and with a small grumble, he saunters out of the room, but not before banging into a wall.

As the door clicks softly shut, the bed sinks in next to me.

"I know you heard that" Finnick sighs. My eyes flutter open and I try to give him a convincing what in a sleepy voice, but he won't have any of it.

"Kat, I could tell you were awake. Your body tensed up again" his hand rubs down my back as small Goosebumps prick the skin on my arms like needles.

"Was it that noticeable?" I groan rolling to face him.

"Only to me" he whispers looking away from me and to the door.

"He's going to come back you know" I raise an eyebrow at Finnick and he gets a silly grin on his face.

"Which is why we aren't staying here" his face lights up like a child on delivery day.

"Where do you presume we go Finn?" I let my face break into a real, blinding smile. I feel like my cheeks could fall of I haven't smiled in so long.

"Well, I could use some food and I doubt that Haymitch can make it to the cafeteria in his state, so I'd say we are safe to go there" his mind calculates our choices. As he does, I stand and get myself ready for the day, brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a simple braid after changing into new thirteen issued clothes.

"Ready?" he asks and I notice a small tear making its way down his face. Just as quickly as I see it, it is swiped away by his hand like it was never there.

"Finnick Odair, are you ok" I whisper sitting down next to him.

"As ok as I can be" he sighs taking my hand gently "I think we should go" the tone in his voice tells me I should let it go.

We step out into the hallway from his compartment and the stares start. I don't understand why everyone has to pick us apart with their eyes like we are some kind of dysfunctional machine.

"Finn, I want to go back" I whisper to him. His arm snakes its way around my waist, earning us more disapproving glares.

"Don't let them get to you, they don't understand. Just pretend I'm the only one here" I take a deep breath and close my eyes letting him guide me effortlessly to the cafeteria.

"Are we there?" I whisper into his ear as he sits me down on a chair.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get us food ok? You stay right here" he commands and I give him a small nod.

"_Peeta" I scream throwing myself at the television as he comes into view. _

_He's tied up, his strong hands behind his back, and his ankles loosely together in chains. He looks like a criminal, I half expect Caesar to come onto the stage with one of his cheesy jokes, but he never does._

_What I see next makes my blood boil. A man with a gun walks straight up on stage, he stands behind Peeta, one hand on the trigger he waits a second and I grab onto the sides of the television, shaking it with my trembles as Peeta whispers my name._

_Then the gun, oh the gun. Its shot manages to stay in my head for eternity, ringing out over and over as my screams are washed away by the sounds of the others in the room._

"Katniss" Finnick's face is inches from mine as I look to him with terrified eyes. His arms pull me into a steady embrace.

"Peeta" I whisper in a quiet sob.

"I know Kat, Peeta's gone. But you have to get better, he would want that for you" I know Finnick is so right. If Peeta were here, he would be forcing the food down my throat, making me sleep, trying everything to make me happy.

"I know he would" I whisper letting him stroke my hair softly despite the stares; I barely even notice the fact that the room has gone completely silent. I focus on Finn like he said to. He is the only one here, the only one that matters.

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews, they make my day! I am so happy with the feedback I am getting so far, let's keep it up.**

**If you ALL could just tell me how you liked it that would be awesome! You all would totally make my day if you did! **

**Love to All,**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	4. Part One: I Saw Him

"People are looking at us" I whisper in Finn's ear as we walk down the hall, his arm is at its usual home around my waist, keeping me up in case a flashback tries to take me down.

"They're always looking at us" he responds with a faint smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

It's true, what he says, people will always be looking at us, were the sick victors of the hunger games. The ones who kill with no feeling and hide our emotion from anyone and everyone. What other people don't see is what happens behind our masks, on the inside everything is in turmoil. Damage that will never be fixed has been put in motion. Every day we are broken down more and more, it's only a matter of time before we are crushed under the pressure of yesterday's mistakes.

"Do you know what it's like" I finally whisper as we walk into the darkened room we call home. Being with Finn makes me feel safe, he keeps me rooted. The shot that killed Peeta burnt out my fire, Finnick is slowly rekindling it.

"What's like?" he responds shortly.

"Losing the one you love" I whisper as silent tears start to pour down my face at the thought of Peeta.

I can still see the way his blue eyes sparkled when he looked at me. His blonde waves of beautiful hair fill my thoughts. He never even knew, I never told him. I didn't realize it quick enough, and now he'll never know I loved him.

"I never told him" I gasp through my tears. Finnick's arms encompass me in a tight embrace from behind letting me cry it out.

"He knew Katniss, he knew" is all Finnick whispers into my hair as the tears wash away every emotion I have left.

We stay like that for what seems like forever, but I know it's only been a few short hours. I'm only dozing off when I feel the bed shift as Finnick stands, presumably to leave.

"No" I reach out and grab his wrist, pulling him back towards me "Please, stay. I don't want the nightmares to come again" my grip tightens as he sighs and sits back down on the bed.

He sits next to me as I toss and turn, trying to find a way to sleep. He stares at me mostly; I can feel his green eyes watching my every move. It's times like these when I long to have Peeta next to me. I want to feel his unbearably strong arms wrapped around me. He kept the nightmares away.

I find my mind wandering to what Finn's arms would feel like wrapped around me, but I push the thought away. What kind of a person am I?

_"__Peeta" I scream throwing myself at the television as he comes into view. _

_He's tied up, his strong hands behind his back, and his ankles loosely together in chains. He looks like a criminal, I half expect Caesar to come onto the stage with one of his cheesy jokes, but he never does._

_What I see next makes my blood boil. A man with a gun walks straight up on stage, he stands behind Peeta, one hand on the trigger he waits a second and I grab onto the sides of the television, shaking it with my trembles as Peeta whispers my name._

_Then the gun, oh the gun. Its shot manages to stay in my head for eternity, ringing out over and over as my screams are washed away by the sounds of the others in the room._

I wake up with a gasp, feeling around the bed for Peeta. Then I remember, I will never be comforted by him again. He is gone, just like the same nightmare that haunts me every time I close my eyes.

I must be crazy, because I can hear Peeta in my head, his soft voice telling me the things I need to do.

_That's it Katniss, get out of bed _the voice whispers through my mind.

"I don't want to get out of bed" I respond to the voice, pushing my face harder into the pillow to mask my puffy eyes.

_You need to get out of bed, go see Prim _

"I don't want her to see me like this" I whisper quietly, rolling over until my feet hang off of the bed.

_That's my girl, now get up Kat, come on. You have to get up _his gentle voice commands. I slide down out of the bed, landing with a thud on the floor.

"There, I'm out of the bed, you happy?" I groan trying to get comfortable on the floor.

_There's that fire I was waiting to see_ his voice is like a soft, sweet melody floating through my mind.

"Shut up Peeta" I hiss immediately regretting telling is voice to go away. I need to hear him, even if it is a hallucination, I long to hear him again.

"Katniss?" the door opens and light floods into the darkened room. I can barely make out Finnick's figure as he takes long strides to the bed, dropping whatever he was holding to search through the mess of sheets frantically "Damn it, I leave her alone for thirty minutes and she disappears." He growls, flinging the closet door open, stopping when he turns his head slightly, taking in my crumpled body on the floor.

He drops to the ground quickly, his hands finding my waist so he can pull me up to him.

"Don't do that to me, ever again" he whispers picking me up off the cold concrete floors and back to the inviting bed.

"I heard him Finn" my eyes sparkle with a glimmer of hope.

"Good, that's nice Katniss" he pulls the sheets up and over my shivering body.

I let the room stay silent a moment before softly asking what he had when he came in.

"Sae helped me sneak out some food, I know you haven't eaten" a growl in my stomach cuts him off and he gives me a smirk.

"What is it?" I grab for the first roll I see.

"A cheese bun, she said you liked those" he picks up his own in his hand, studying it. It takes him too long and before he can even bring it to his lips, I have it in my hand, one bite devouring almost half of the delicious treat.

"Peeta makes-made" I correct myself quickly before continuing "the best cheese buns. He worked at the bakery, Prim always liked the cakes" I smile at the memories I have stored in my brain of the countless times we stared at those beautiful cakes. Of course Finn knows this; it just feels good to remember the happy times with him, not the sad ones.

"I know, he told me he used to wish you would come in, but you never did. At least not to buy one of the cakes." Finnick grins at me as I start on my fourth cheese bun.

When I finish it, I realize I just ate a whole plate of cheese buns like a wild animal, so much for manners. Effie would have a fit.

"You were uh-hungry" Finnick tries to suppress a laugh and I give him a gentle smack.

Our moment is interrupted by a sharp rap on the door, so much for being happy.

**So, let's review, I need feedback.**

**I love you all and am so very blessed to have amazing readers and reviewers!**

**DedicatedWallflower**


	5. Part One: Angels Watching Ever Around

Finnick stands warily, tugging open the door, his face automatically assumes a dark grimace.

"Catnip" I hear the worried cry as the door flings open and I am swept up into two strong arms.

Gale hugs me for what seems like hours and only when I start to squirm out of his embrace does he seem to understand that it's enough. I'm sure he's ecstatic Peeta is gone; he has me all to himself.

Finnick's throat clears and I feel Gale tense next to me.

"Don't you think its best you come stay with your family?" Gale's icy voice snaps me back to reality.

I shake my head; words just can't seem to form in my mouth. Peeta always seemed to be the best with the words; he could talk his way out of anything.

"Look, she's fine here" Finnick comes to my rescue, seeing my distress.

"You don't know her Odair, she needs people who know her, not someone looking for an excuse to get in her pants, play toy" my eyes widen as I stare at Finn.

I half expect him to throw a punch, all that I see is sadness in his beautiful eyes. Anger flashes through them in spurts, and I know he's refraining from punching Gale.

"Look at her Hawethorn, you don't know her anymore, you can't possibly fathom everything she's been through. Do you honestly think you know her? Take a good look at her and know as much as you try to understand, you never will" Finnick's whisper is barely audible over the hum of the machine systems cooling the place.

Gale's nostrils flare as he calculates everything Finn just said in his head, I can see the wheels in his mind turning.

"Gale, you should really go" the lump in my throat has finally un-lodged itself, and my voice is back.

He turns to look at me, hatred and pain mix together in his hard grey eyes. I know as soon as he walks out of the room, I've lost him.

"You sure Catnip, are you sure you want everyone's leftovers?" he hisses, that does it.

A punch is thrown, but surprisingly it isn't Finnick's hand that lands a wild slap to Gale's cheek.

"What the hell Katniss" he yells, I can feel myself being slammed up against a wall, survival mode kicks in. I cry out in pain, trying to land wild kicks to his stomach. They're just soft taps to him.

I zone out, trying to focus on anything but the present situation when Gale is finally pulled off of me. I can hear a scuffle, but all I can think about is Peeta.

I find myself singing a song to myself, my mother used to sing it to Prim before daddy died. Whenever Prim was scared, mom would sing it to her. On the nights when my father came home early, he would join her.

In my head I can hear their voices, creating a perfect melody that courses through my body.

_Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

I sing myself the song, over and over as the scuffle ends and Gale storms from the room.

"Katniss, come here" Finnick whispers softly. He comes to touch me but I shy away from him, still singing about the angels watching me in the night.

I stare off into space, ignoring Finn's attempts to get me to join the world around me.

I think of Peeta as I sit on the hard concrete floor.

I doze off with Peeta still in my head, wishing he was still here.

_I wake to the warm feeling of two strong arms wrapped around me._

_My eyes flutter open softly and meet a pair of electric blue ones._

"_How long have you been awake" I murmur sleepily, turning back into his chest with a yawn._

"_Just over an hour, Cinna woke up and said something about making the best mommy in the world breakfast in bed. Pearl called after you fell asleep last night, she stayed over at Ephrina's house" he gives me a small kiss on the nose._

"_You could have woken me up" I groan. My mind flits to Cinna making breakfast and I say a quick silent prayer that he won't burn the house down._

"_You know I like watching you sleep" Peeta smiles, leaning down to give me another soft peck, this time kissing my lips._

"_Well I don't see any reason to watch me sleep" I huff, but I still smile at him anyways. I won't admit it, but I think it's kind of cute that he watches me sleep._

"_Well, I actually get to see your smile" he jokes, tickling my sides until I let out a small giggle._

"_You win" I choke on my laughter when he doesn't stop tickling me._

"_What was that? Can you say it a little louder? I can't hear you" he gives me a devious grin, still tickling my sides._

"_You, Peeta Mellark and all of your greatness, have won" I scream through my fits of giggles._

_He stops and his eyes meet mine._

"_I love you" he whispers, kissing my forehead softly._

"_I love you too" I respond, tucking myself away in his neck._

I wake up with a start; someone must have moved me to the bed while I slept. The covers are tucked under my chin and I stretch out a little, my hand hitting something warm next to me in bed. I jump up, sliding to the floor with a small scream of surprise.

"Katniss" Finnick scrambles down to me, startled out of his stupor of sleep.

"God Finn, don't do that to me" I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

In this moment I wish all my dreams could be real, I wish I could fall asleep forever. All I can do is wait.

**Forgive me, I know I said I would update, but I've been in a weird funk where I hate everything I write. This would be a prime example of that.**

**I apologize for the length, I will make up for it IF we get reviews.**

**I am begging everyone to review.**

**Also please check out my other new story, Pieces of the Past. Leave a review, I would love it!**

**I didn't have time tonight to send this to my beta, so bear with me, it will have mistakes.**

**Please be kind in your reviews, I could use some kindness right now.**

**Love to all,**

**Dedicated **


	6. part One: Dandelion

**Woah, I didn't even plan it, but there were six thousand words for this story, exactly six thousand. Wow, talk about a run on sentence there!**

**Sooo…. This update was much quicker, yes? I hope to update two other stories tonight. They will probably be the interviews for The Final Piece, and the next chapter of At First Sight! **

**Happy no school- Labor day! I hope everyone is having a beyond wonderful day!**

**This chapter is a shorter one, but a lot happens!**

**In your review I want to know who your favorite hunger games pairing is!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

**PS- Review! I love you all so much, so very much!**

The wall becomes my best friend, I stare at it much preceding dinner and far past lights out.

The funny thing is I've never been one to cry, or stop to feel. I've always been the kind of person that brushes away my feelings, saving them for another time.

Peeta brought back all of the feelings I kept locked up for so long. With him I could be free. Without him my emotions are running wild.

Finnick has come every hour to check on me, only to find me in the same place he left me, crying into the wall.

He finally decides enough is enough after the fifth time he finds me up against the wall.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are getting out of this room" he declares, his soft hands pick me up, placing me on my feet next to him.

"Do we have to?" I groan, my legs give out under me as I try to slide back to the floor.

"Don't you dare sit back down" he growls, catching my arms forcing me to stay on my feet "Katniss, please don't lose it now" his green eyes are pleading as he searches my soul for any sign of recognition.

I don't have the heart to tell him I lost it long ago. I lost it the moment the trigger of that gun was pulled.

"Where are we going?" I sigh, letting myself go slack in his strong arms.

"I don't know, out of here" he smiles knowing he's won his battle.

I let myself be dragged along through the bunker, trying to avoid the stares of the residents that mill the halls.

I can hear their vain whispers as they stare at us, digging their disproving glares into me and Finnick.

"_You see that Frin, look how fast she got over that boy"_

"_Poor girl, I don't know why she does it"_

I take every whisper like a blow to the gut; every putrid word they utter turns the knife of guilt in my stomach another long and painful twist.

"_She never even loved him"_

The words of the last woman to speak snap me; I turn on my heel, shaking myself out of Finnick's startled arms.

"Don't you dare talk like that" I shout, my voice reverberates off the walls like ghostly echoes.

"Katniss, let it go" Finnick hisses in my ear and I tear my glare away from the women for a moment to give him stern gaze.

"I am not going to let it go" my pitch reaches new levels as it cracks with anger.

"Yes Katniss, listen to him, let it go" the last one to speak whispers haughtily, sending a seductive grin in Finn's direction.

A new kind of anger brews in my stomach. How dare she look at him like that, how dare she talk to me? The stew of anger bubbles over as she gives him a small wink and a giggle. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter with frustration as I stare her down, calculating my chances of killing her before Finnick can pull me off.

"You bitch" I scream "I loved him, don't you dare speak of him like that" my hands fly wildly at her only to be restricted by two firm bronze ones.

He drags me kicking and screaming down the hall. I should be ashamed of myself, I should feel horrible, but all I feel is a strange satisfaction coursing through my veins.

"I guess I just ruined any chance of being looked at normally didn't I?" I groan, looking up at Finn.

His dark hair swoops over his eyes and he gives it a small shake. If I didn't know him I could almost describe it as attractive.

"Eh, you'll keep it interesting around here" he jokes, giving me a quick chuckle.

"I don't know what got into me" my head shakes softly with frustration.

"It happens to all of us, everyone blows it every once and a while. Some of us are just better at keeping it in" his grin sends small, girlish flutters through my midsection.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better" a shocking noise ripples through me. It startles me at first, and then it takes over my mind, sending spasms through my body. I'm laughing.

His deep chuckle mixes harmoniously with my fit of giggles as we make our way to the cafeteria.

As we walk in the aroma of dinner hits me like a brick and my stomach rumbles. The girl that I suppose is guarding the door to the kitchen moves away quickly with a shy smile allowing Finn and I entrance. Before I follow behind him I make sure to give her a glare, she doesn't need to smile at him.

"Is someone jealous" I jump at the whisper in my ear, hardening my startled expression before turning back to face Finnick.

"No, I just didn't like the way she looked at me" I sniff haughtily, blowing past him and making my way further into the large kitchen area.

Fear grips my stomach as I realize what the space reminds me of. The glowing ovens and warm bread on the counter reminds me of the bakery.

For a second I swear I can make out the figure of a blonde boy standing in the shadows of the far corner. His skin glows as he kneads the bread. We make eye contact and he beacons me forwards with one of his flour covered hands.

I take a shaky step towards him, part of me actually wanting to believe he is standing in front of me.

With every step I take the haze clears more and more til I'm standing right in front of him. If I took one step closer our chests would bump together.

I raise my hand to his cheek and just like that he disappears, immersing himself in the darkness of the corner. All that sits on the floor where he once stood is a small yellow flower.

A small smile grazes my lips as I look at the beautiful yellow weed. My dandelion in the spring is with me no matter what.

"Thank you girl" the voice of Sae snaps me out of my thoughts. Her shaky hands rip the flower out of my hands and add it to the steaming pot of stew brewing on the stovetop.

"What's for dinner Sae?" Finnick grins tossing a roll up in the air, catching it in his open mouth. It earns a disapproving look from the older woman and a grin from a few of the younger cooks that watch us with searching gazes.

"Dandelion stew, what do you want" she grumbles, leaning over the pot before adding a few more of the precious flowers to the mix.

"Sounds delicious Sae, your cooking is getting better and better" he takes another roll off of the counter.

"What do you want boy" she asks as she snatches the plate of rolls off the counter.

"I want to climb out this window, and I want you to cover for us" his voice is so serious, and for a second I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"You're crazy boy" she grins a toothless grin "Only because you got the girl out of the room" Finnick rushes past her before she can finish.

He flings open the small window, shimmying out before reaching down to lift me out as well.

The sweet musky air of the woods hits me as I step out onto the earthy dirt.

I take in the sun's rays as it hits me with precise care.

In this moment, with Finnick, I realize what being alive truly feels like.

**So, we got a little glimpse of Katniss's feelings there. She's slowly falling for him.**

**In the next few chapters their relationship will change dramatically and they will have to rely on each other more than ever. **

**Last chapter we got twenty reviews, I have to say I was stunned. I am so blessed to have every one of you readers. You all say the kindest things.**

**I apologize for making you cry if I did, I do enjoy knowing that I affected your emotions though!**

**So can we get close to that for reviews today?**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	7. Part One: Blown Away

**So, I know this is maybe not the most opportune time for my American fans to read this, and being American I understand that it may still be five in the morning where you are. The truth is, I am very sick and did not get to update when I wanted to so I just got on and posted this morning.**

**I want to thank you all for you kind reviews, you guys make my day every time I read them!**

**I also would like for you to tell me if you ever think any of my author notes are cocky, I hate to read other people's where they just sound like idiots expecting kind reviews and such. I understand that it is a REVIEW button, not a 'tell me how great I am' button. If anyone ever has a problem with my writing or notes TELL ME! I love it when my readers tell me things they don't like about my ANs. I want to make reading my stories an uplifting and great experience for you all!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**

**. . .**

The smell of the earthy woods fills my nostrils, sending my brain into sensory overdrive as a wave of happiness rushes over me like a tsunami.

"Happy are we?" the quiet, startling whisper in my ear sends chills down my spine, making me shiver ever so slightly.

"Yes" my response is almost as silent as the woods around me.

"That was my goal" his smirk seems to brighten my darkening surroundings.

My breath hitches in my throat as I look into his sea green eyes. For once I don't see the cocky victor of the 65th hunger games. I see a boy, just like me, a boy trying to survive in this wicked world. I see a boy that only wants someone to care for him, and I see a boy that cares for me.

"You're thinking too much Katniss" his husky murmur shocks me as I look to the ground, my eyes widening.

"What am I thinking too much about?" I joke trying to lighten the mood; I don't have to be a judge to tell that it failed miserably.

"Us" he responds, before I can even think he's leaning down, my heart is driven into panic mode as his lips touch mine.

Somehow he gets me to relax, and I press back into the kiss, letting out everything into our deepened caress. My mind stops thinking all together as my back hits the rough bark of the tree. His hands finally stop their search and rest gently on each side of my waist.

He pulls away just as the first crash rings through the forest, echoing off the trees around me with a thunderous boom, a second and then a third follow.

My thoughts are wild as Finnick throws me to the ground, covering me with his body as debris is flung around us.

District 13 is being destroyed for a second time.

. . .

"No" I scream, only to be drowned out by the constant crashes of the bombs "Prim" I try to move to her, my mind snapping back into survival mode. I struggle against Finnick's heavy body, trying to find a way to get free.

"Katniss, stop it" he hisses, pinning my arms down at my sides "Do you want to die" his eyes search mine for any source of recognition, praying that what he sees in my eyes won't be real, it's not real.

In a flash, I'm back.

"_Hey, hey, hey Kat calm down. It was just a bad dream, they can't get you anymore." Peeta's soft hands cover my shaking arms, rubbing them in gentle circles._

"_But it was real," I cry, turning into his chest with deep ragged breaths "Everything is gone Peeta, district thirteen, Prim, Finnick, Johanna." My words come out muffled and for a second I'm positive he didn't understand a word I've said, but then I realize who it is, it's Peeta, the one who understands everything about me._

"_No, none of that happened, do you want to call Jo right now? And your mom is still alive, Prim didn't get blown up in district 13 and neither did Finn, there's no way any of that could be real." He plants a reassuring kiss on my forehead and I snuggle further into his perfectly bronze arms._

_My mind reels after a second of thought, bronze arms. _

"_Finnick?" I whisper cautiously, looking into the familiar green eyes above me._

"_Go to sleep Kat," he whispers, for some reason this just feels so right "Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" I nod furiously and he clears his throat._

_His words calm me effortlessly and as he sings I relax in his arms_

_Somewhere beneath the blue sky_

_A bird sings with the sound of the wind_

_Come set me free_

_The little bird sings_

_The little bird fly's far away _

He knows a change is here

There's no need to fear

Somewhere beneath the sky

A little bird sings

My eyes snap open as the song continues, Finnick is still singing, his eyes closed as he rubs the same circles on my arms.

He must notice how much I've calmed down and he stops singing as his eyes gently open.

"It was you" I whisper, holding my shaking hands to my eyes as another round of heat and debris fly around us.

He gives me a small smile and shakes his head "What was me Kat" he chuckles gently, tugging a piece of rubble out of my messy braid.

"It was you all along, I should have known, I should have known" my body starts to shake and I start to question my mental stability as I'm sure Finnick is at this moment.

"Shh, calm down, it's all going to be ok" he whispers soothingly in my ear, kissing me lightly on my forehead.

"Was it you that saved me in the arena" I whisper quietly, for the longest time I've thought it was Peeta that picked me up, carrying me to the jaws of the hovercraft with his gentle hands before he was taken away, but now after having that dream I'm not sure what happened.

Peeta's arms, even after being in the hot summer sun, were never that tan. I just remember those pair of bronze arms picking me up and running, the rest is black and hazy.

"Yes" he responds with a silent nod.

My heart breaks into a million pieces right then and there, everything I once knew as true is gone.

"I saw you all alone and I knew, somehow I knew you wouldn't make it unless I helped you. Peeta was trying to get everyone else into the other hovercraft and I thought it was going to be ok. You both could live happily ever after. I knew from the moment I saw you in the parade that you were special, all that fire and I could tell that you had it inside too. I did everything I could to get you out alive, I just maybe wanted to meet you or know you I guess. I thought that if I could just forget everything for a while that I could be normal again, and seeing you, you made me forget. I know it's crazy and I know it doesn't make sense, but it's real" he whispers in my ear, covering me from the rocks that hit his back.

"Oh Finn" I whisper, hugging him softly as he gently flips me, planting kisses down my face, finally resting on my lips.

"I'm so sorry for not saving him" he breaks down and tears fall on my face from his own above me.

"You didn't have to save him Finn, you thought he was ok" I push back his brown hair; it's lost so much color since we've been down in the bunker.

I don't know how long we lay like that, covered in rubble and rocks. The steady beating of Finn's heart keeps my own going.

We both cry for a while and it feels so right, being so vulnerable around a person. Finnick Odair has changed my life, maybe for the better.

. . .

**If we get enough reviews, I will post the next chapter that I have prewritten up by Friday night? Sound good?**

**So my plan for this story is:**

**Next Chapter: they will go back and search the bunker**

**Four or Five more chapters at wherever they find**

**Rebellion!**

**Review!**

**Dedicated**

**PS please check out ****spoke to me**** or stand by me!**

**If you review spoke to me I will read one of your stories and review it!**


	8. End of Part One: We Will Fight

**This short excerpt is the end of part one, that is why it is short!**

I don't remember much after the bombing, everything is such a haze, fog and ashes cover the tall trees and the woods is silent for the first time in seven years.

The last time the forest felt so quiet and empty was the day daddy died, the day I lost myself.

I can feel Finnick's strong calloused hands as they rub my arms nervously. Neither of us know what we're going to find when we get back. He leads me through the still woods, one hand in my own, the other gently guiding me forwards by the small of my back.

The only thing I can think about is Prim, my survival mode kicks in and my eyes strain ahead, searching for anything in the eerie covering.

"Oh shit." Finnick catches a glimpse of the old bunker first, at least what's left of the old bunker.

"Finn what is it?" I push past him, stopping in my tracks as I take in the rubble.

Nothing, what used to be the bunker is now a pile of rocks, I can't even make out the boundaries of the old place.

"Prim." a wild shriek rips through me and I run towards the rocks, tripping over broken twigs and a repulsive bloodied arm.

"Katniss" Finnick yells, chasing behind me as I rapidly pick my way through the rubble.

The rocks are silent, no survivors moan or cry out. Completely obliterated, everything is gone. I fall to the ground, still letting violent sobs rack my body. Screw being strong, all my life I've held it in. All my life I've been the strong one, never falling apart. I watched my own mother fall into depression, held my sister while she cried, but never once did I break. I was strong for other people, never for me.

"Prim please" I call out into the night, praying for the response I know in my heart I won't get.

I can still see the way her blonde hair shone in the light, the way her face turned a slight red when Rory was around. She had so much life to live for, so many things to do, so many things to say. She's thirteen for Christ's sakes; she has her whole life to live. I have to find her.

My hands paw at the rocks, shoving them away from the area where the hospital was. Now it's a mess of blood rocks and rubble. Ashes cling to my face as I push my way around, screaming for Prim.

I dig for what seems like hours, until my hands and knuckles are bleeding and my body is covered in a layer of sweat and debris. Collapsing to the ground I cry out one last time, for everyone lost.

Prim, my mother, Sae, even Frin, the girl that I about killed.

This battle has taken so much from me, so many innocent people have lost their lives, and each year twelve children lost their lives to a game more horrific than the capitol itself. Its time, time someone took a stand. I will fight, and I won't stop until the capitol is burnt to the ground. I will take back what's mine.

Looking to Finn as he gently pulls me to my feet I ask him the inevitable question: What now.

He looks at me with a sad smirk.

"We fight" he whispers, his voice is lifted in the fog, rippling through the rubble.

END OF PART ONE

**So this is the end of part one, these seven chapters go together.**

**Part two" Part two will be their journey in creating this amazing army. Lots of ops for ocs!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	9. Part Two: When I Find You

**Hey guys,**

**Whoa, long time since an update! I apologize, but I really needed to take some time and focus on Spoke to Me. Ironically I only got in one update before this update.**

**So without further ado, the next part of the epic journey begins.**

"_We fight"_

I stand next to Finn, looking out at the rubble. We stand at the top of the mountain, a makeshift bow on my shoulder.

There's no telling where we will go from here. Finn's plan is to get as far away from the area as possible before the capitol comes looking for survivors. What we will do after, is still hazy.

My eyes sting from a mixture of ashes, smoke, and tears. Never in my life have I felt this alone; but never in my life have I felt this much purpose.

I will fight for everything the capitol has taken from me.

"Are you ready?" Finnick's whisper in my ear is nothing but an almost silent breath.

Nevertheless, I turn towards him, nodding sharply. We both look once more at the place that was our home for so long.

"Ready." I shake my head, turning away for the last time.

He disappears over a rock, descending the mountain on the other side with one swift hop. His hand returns to help me down. I gladly take it, following him with my own graceful jump.

We descend the small mountain like silent evaders in the night. We don't speak, but there would be nothing to say.

I'm sure he's thinking of Annie, I'm thinking of everything good lost. Peeta; Prim her golden hair, and her sparkling eyes. She was everything good and kind in this messed up world.

"_Katniss, why is mommy sad?" I look down at Prim; she takes my hand, leading me towards my mother's bedroom. I don't have the heart to tell her, her mother is never going to be the same person._

"_Prim, when daddy died, mom broke. She's not here anymore; her heart is with daddy, in a better place little duck." I ruffle the hair on her head, praying the answer will win her over._

_I watch the gears in her mind shifting; she's probably piecing everything together. Slowly a smile creeps onto her face. She pulls me down next to her, just far enough that she can whisper in my ear._

"_Do you think they have cakes there Kat?" her eyes sparkle at the thought of the giant cakes that tower over her in the bakery._

"_Lots and lots of cakes Primmy, bigger than the ones in the bakery." I return the smile, taking her small hand in mine._

"Katniss, do you want to settle down here?" I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Finnick. Over the hills behind us, I can see the sun rising. Dawn is afoot, and soon the capitol will be too.

Prim's innocent smile fades into the back of my mind as I stare at him blankly.

"Here, sit down." He gently pushes me to the earthy ground against a rough barked tree.

Finn's callused hands wipe a tear as it runs down my face. I try to hide my face in shame but he pushes it back up to meet his own. His forehead presses against me, his lips fluttering tiny kisses all over my own nose and cheeks.

The notion alone is enough to make me laugh, and I lean my head on his shoulder, the exhaustion of walking around with no sleep for three days finally getting to me.

"Finn, I'm tired." I whisper quietly as the first birds start to chirp with the rising sun.

"We have to hide better." He whispers back, digging around in the roots next to me until he finds what he's looking for.

"This is one of the survival stations thirteen built." He whispers as he lowers himself down below the roots.

I watch in awe as he disappears under the tree, a few seconds later he beckons for me to follow him.

I climb down with him, surprised at what I find. Underneath the roots is a giant cavern, bigger than my room in the bunker, my hands grope around in the dark for Finn until I find his arms. There's a clicking noise, and then the room is lit up for real with artificial light, giving the room a sterile glow.

One corner has a cot; another, a radio; and finally, a tub of aid kits. My eyes widen at the sight of the small bed, a drowsy fog overcoming me quicker than ever before.

Finnick covers the hole in the ceiling back up and leads me towards the bed. My eyes fight to stay open, but Finnick traces gentle circles on the small of my back, and in time I fall asleep.

I'm shaken roughly awake, a hand clamps over my mouth as I threaten to let out a staggering scream. Crunching comes from overhead, the sound of boots trampling dry leaves mixes with the pounding of my heart. I freeze in my position, holding my breath as I sink into Finnick's chest.

"Where is the girl? Where is the mockingjay?" the chilling whisper sends a shiver down my spine and my heart beats even faster.

Finn's hands hold me tighter, willing me to stay silent.

"Sir, we found a fire not far from here, there may be survivors. What do you suggest we do?" Another set of footsteps make their way above us.

"Take your soldiers there; get them to the hovercraft quickly. We don't have much time before the others come." My mind spins inside my head.

As the footsteps fade into the darkness of the night, I jump to my feet.

"Who the hell were they?" I hiss at Finnick. He just stares back with a blank expression, like he's not really listening to me.

_Survivors _my mind races.

Prim.

Gunshots sharply pull me from my happiness, and I feel myself slipping once again.

I have to fight, then everything is blacker than the arena.

**Sorry guys, I have to end it here!**

**I'd love for you to tell me how you liked-didn't like it!**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	10. Part Two: Storm's a Comming

**Since I have kind of been a jerk about the whole updating process for this story, and I have no time left in the day to type out a long chapter, I give you a peek into what is coming in this story.**

**Here we go.**

. . .  
I wake up with a start, panic washing over me with the brief flash of light directly into my eyes. A hand over my mouth holds back the scream that bites at the end of my tongue. Fear takes its place inside my head until I look over to see the pair of tan arms gently massaging warmth back into my own hands.

"Finn?" I whisper thickly against the hand still attacking my mouth. I'm tempted to bite it, but it creeps slowly back into the dark where it came from.

"Shh Kat, I'm right here." He whispers. His eyes meet mine and I notice the gash over his eyebrow.

"Finn, my god, what happened?" I gasp and the hand comes flying back over my mouth.

"Shh, Kat, we're almost there, please be quiet." His firm hands trace my cheeks as he soothes my aching face.

It's then that I register the movement; we must be walking through the woods.

"There she is. Over yonder, boy put the girl down. Tarney will want to see 'er." The gruff voice is oddly comforting, and I cocoon myself in its familiarity.

I'm being lowered to the ground, and as soon as my butt hits the hard gravel, I notice the lights up ahead. There are two, shining brightly directly on my face.

There are orders from somewhere, someone is trying to pull Finnick away from me but he refuses, eventually they give up on me too.

Someone's hands are all over me, poking and prodding, trying to find sources of the injury everyone seems to think I have. Its then that I notice the deep red covering one eye. I must have a nasty gash on my head.

"Finn?" I whisper, but the same hands shush me and I bite down hard.

"Fuck." I recognize Finnick's deep rumble of a chuckle as the owner of the hand sends curses in my direction.

"Seriously Haymitch, what did you expect?" he chuckles.

My heart fills with a soaring voice as I realize who the gruff words were from earlier.

There were survivors. My mind races and my thoughts fixate on something far away in the hazy corners of my brain.

"Prim." I shriek much to the dislike of Haymitch and Finn who both try to shush me and sooth me back into my position on the ground. The rush of adrenaline coursing through my body is too much for them and I fight them off, startled by how dizzy I feel when I first stand.

"Katniss, you need to calm down." My mother's voice floats in one ear and out the other. I have to find her… I have to find my Prim.

More people have gathered around us, none of them are in the usual district thirteen uniforms, most just wear suits similar to the one I wore in the arena. The mocking jays sown in on the thin material does not go unnoticed.

"Katniss, please, sit down. This isn't going to be easy. Please." My mother tries again, and again, I ignore her.

It's only when Finn wraps his arms around my waist, restraining me, that I break. I start screaming, kicking, and punching. Anything to get away to find my Prim. The world around me doesn't matter. Not without her.

Finnick finally presses a soothing kiss to the top of my head and my resistance weakens. I slump over in his arms, tears make their way down my cheeks and sobs wrack recklessly through my body. He holds me through it all, and I sink deeper into his arms when he finally gets me to settle back down on the ground.

"Hey sweetheart, we have some news, and you aren't going to like it." Haymitch's gruff voice hits my heart hard and I tremble in Finn's arms.

He soothes me, rubbing warmth into my extremities.

"We tried Katniss, we really did." A voice I recognize pulls into the cold reality around me. She's gone.

"Where is she?" my voice turns into a broken sob halfway through.

Everything good in life, everything golden and bright and wonderful is dead. Peeta, and now Prim. I have no hope left in life. Without them I will not pull through. I cannot, not without the hope of having her. My life is over. I'm done.

My thoughts are quick and scattered, flying through my mind at what seems to be a million miles per hour.

"Katniss?" Finnick holds onto my hand as Haymitch continues.

"She isn't gone yet Katniss, we have a team being shipped out at once. We're going to get her back." Haymitch pats my arm reassuringly.

The glimmer of hope that I lost momentarily is back until I realize where she is. The capitol. They have her, and they will pay. Peeta was one thing, but Prim is another. I will kill them, I will kill them all.

I force everyone off of me, fighting against them.

"Let me go." I shriek, kicking Haymitch's leg. He howls in pain as I land a punch to one of the rebels that lunges at me next.

"Miss. Everdeen, is that any way to treat someone that just saved your life?" A soft female voice shocks me, and I am oddly frozen by her voice. It freezes me long enough for Finnick to wrap his arms around my waist.

The rest of the four rebel men around me step away, no doubt my attack of anger has shocked them. They haven't been around me long enough to know that I can't control my emotions very well.

Finnick's grasp on me is tight, but not uncomfortable as I turn to look at the short woman in front of me. She is short, but nothing like Coin with her stiff presence. Her hair isn't pulled into a stiff bun, instead it's in a loose ponytail, and strands frame her face wildly.

"Hello Miss. Everdeen." She smiles.

At this point, I don't know who to trust.

**This will be the most important AN you will ever read from me: I have decided that I will write only one more story after this. I will finish the stories that I have started, no, I haven't forgotten about them. This new story is going to be different and it will mean more to me than the world. **

**If you have read Fixed, you can tell, Delly and Thom have an important role in the fiction. That's because Delly is me. After this story I will be telling my story. Uncut and unedited, only my Thom doesn't know just how much he has done for me yet. Delly has a dark past, and I am going to tell it. I hope you all will support me like you always have and I know it will be a success.**

**Once I post the last chapter of that story, I will formally quit writing Fan Fiction. I am going to start focusing on my real writing and get back into my originals so that maybe someday a few of you will know me as more than just dedicatedwallflower.**

**I hope you all will enjoy the stories that I will finish, and if you like this story you will love Fixed. Katniss and Peeta have a past that you see a lot of. **

**This does not mean that I will leave the site; it just means that I will not be posting new stories. It will be a long time before this actually happens, because I do have to finish every story that I have started with the exception of stand by me.**

**Love to All,**

**Dedicated**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, this is just a little note to say that I have not forgotten about these stories. Some things from my past that I did not know about have come back up into life and have made it really hard to focus on anything. I promise to have updates soon, with this being said I am putting a hold on a few of my stories so that I can get a few completed.

On hold: Confessions of a Victim, Together We Stand, Spoke to Me

To Be Completed in the Near Future: At First Sight, Walk With Me.

Special Cases: Fixed; updates will come when I feel the need to write.

**PS, fans of Fixed should read The Day the Sun Stopped Shining; it is the death of Peeta and the car crash that caused it. Consider it a special gift from me to you.**

I cannot apologize enough for this, but I am still here, and yes, I am still very alive.

Love to All,

Dedicated


End file.
